


Ace of spades

by yorit1



Series: Ace sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Derek gets a gift for Stiles
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ace sterek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984058
Kudos: 37





	Ace of spades

Stiles was in his room with Derek. Derek said that he had a gift for stiles. Stiles was excited to open the present. Stiles was surprised when he opened the gift, and there was a grey hoodie with and Ace of spades in front.  
“For Ace week. To show you my support,” Derek said.   
Stiles was shocked He had always been insecure about his sexuality and never thought he would have a boyfriend who would understand no sex, but Derek was so kind and caring, and never pressured stiles into having sex.   
“I love it,” Stiles said and hugged Derek.


End file.
